Candles
by Lynns
Summary: After crawling in for a nice relaxing bath in the tub after a long mission, Hinata starts to think about Naruto . . . Lemon Content and yes there will be a sequel


**Series**: Naruto

**Pairing**: NaruHina

**Beta**: Blueangle326

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san and he owns all the copyrights.

**Summary**: After crawling in for a nice relaxing bath in the tub after a long mission, Hinata starts to think about Naruto . . .

**Candles**

Her legs felt like they were made of lead, arms ached as if she had been training for hours, her mind groggy and disoriented from exhaustion, and the weather was certainly not helping the matter as it continued to downpour on Konoha. Hinata couldn't feel her feet as her sandals sloshed down the streets, making a loud squishy sound every time she took a step. However, despite how tired and cold she was, the Hyuuga was surprisingly not in a bad mood like anyone else would have been. After being away for four weeks on a mission in Suna, having slim to no hours of sleep and then the long journey back in the monsoon would have probably worn out any ninja – aside from Naruto. As soon as her feet touched down on Konoha soil, it could have been snowing with wind gusts at over 100km/hr for all she cared - Hinata was just glad to finally be home.

A small smile slowly spread across her lips when she spotted her home, tired legs making an effort to move quicker towards her destination. Hinata grumbled softly as she forced her tired limbs to move up the stairs and literally sighed in relief when her hands grasped the cold doorknob.

The apartment was dark, empty and very cold from not having the heater turned on for over two weeks. Sluggishly she made her way through the kitchen, not caring that a thin layer of dust was covering the table and the counters, or that her soaked body was creating a small river across the floor. Opening the door to the bedroom, she made her way towards the bathroom, in search for a towel to dry herself off. Hinata ran the towel across her face and then through her hair until it stopped dripping. Before the towel made contact with her clothes, her groggy brain finally kicked in and she reasoned that just taking her clothes off would be the best solution.

Slowly, she peeled her soaking wet clothes off and dropped them as they slapped the tile floor. Even though the heat was still off and she was standing naked in the bathroom, Hinata felt a little bit warmer. Picking up her garments and walking back into the bedroom, she deposited them in the laundry hamper and immediately started to head towards the welcoming bed and its warm blankets. Just as she was putting her knee up on the mattress, Hinata stopped.

_Is it really wise that I head straight to bed after my body was so cold? I am tired but maybe a shower would be best before I go to sleep._

She reasoned that perhaps warming up first would be a better option instead of crawling under the covers with her body this cold. Putting the blankets back in place, Hinata made her way back to the bathroom and was about to turn on the faucet for the shower, but again she stopped. Standing for a few more minutes in the shower did sound welcoming, but lying in the bath tub sounded even more wonderful then her previous idea. Turning away from the shower stall, she turned on the taps for the bath tub and grabbed the Epsom salts that were under the sink. Sprinkling the salt into the bath tub, Hinata reached up to turn on the light switch so she could see a little better, but paused for a third time when she noticed an opened package of candles and a lighter under the sink as well. A smile spread across her lips, her mind replaying the night of Valentine's day when Naruto had set up their bedroom with candles on the dresser and rose petals on the bed. It was very rare that he would set up a romantic atmosphere, but for the times he did she treasured them with all her heart. Pulling out four candles, she placed two on the sink and the other two along the edge of the tub.

When the tub was half full of water, Hinata added a bit of lavender bubble bath, a birthday gift from Naruto. The scent wafted through the entire bathroom and as Hinata inhaled sweet aroma she could feel her body start to relax, a contented sigh leaving her lips. Even though she was home alone, for the sake of modesty, she closed the bathroom door a bit.

The steaming water looked so warm and welcoming that Hinata did not hesitate to slowly dip her right foot in. She shivered with how hot the water felt against her frozen feet, but after a few seconds her skin warmed up and she was able to slip her ankle and then her calf. Once her right foot was warm, she then did the same slow process with her left. The steaming hot water surrounded her up to mid-calf, and slowly Hinata lowered the rest of her cold body in. Her breath came out in short pants and gasps while she adjusted to the change in temperature. However, once her whole form up to her shoulders, Hinata let out a rather loud sigh of contentment. She leaned her head back against the back of the tub and just laid there for a few minutes – her deep breaths the only the only sign of life.

With her body adjusted to the temperature, Hinata bent her legs as she raised them above the water. Instantly, the rest of her upper body slipped under, warming up her freezing ears and nose. After a few seconds she shifted her hands, pushing back up while her legs returned into the water. Hinata could not help the satisfied moan that parted her lips. Her eyes slowly opened to take in the dimly lit bathroom – the candles flickering now and then whenever she moved or shifted in the tub.

Softly humming her favourite song, Hinata sat up and reached for the bottle of shampoo and conditioner sitting near the stool on the tiled floor. As she placed the items along the edge of the tub, a smile spread across her face at how disappointed her family would be if they knew what she was doing. Usually when one took a bath, you sat on the stool and doused yourself first. Then you proceeded to clean yourself with soap before crawling in the bathtub. At this moment, Hinata could have cared less if she would be bathing in dirty water. She was the only one home – being prim and proper was not something she cared for right now.

_I will just have to shower in the morning as well,_ Hinata thought to herself.

Minutes passed and slowly the Hyuuga could feel her mind start to slip into unconsciousness. It was so relaxing that she could have gladly fallen asleep in the hot water; however that idea was not a very good option. Shaking her head softly, Hinata sat up a little bit for better access to the shampoo bottle and washing her hair. As her hand slid up and out of the water, she took a moment to take in the sight of her pruned fingers. Giggling softly, she pulled out her other hand to note that it was also pruned. Slowly she ran her wrinkled fingertips along her body, down her arms, across her stomach and then along her legs. Sliding her hands back up her body, a small shiver ran up Hinata's form. Finger tips stopped along her thigh. Her eyes closed halfway before she moved her hand again, causing her to shiver again. The way her fingers slid up her thigh triggered her memories with Naruto and the way his hands would caress her skin.

The red tinting Hinata's face darkened slightly, but it was not from the hot water. Her half-asleep mind was now being filled with different thoughts. Sleep was slowly starting to drift farther and farther away from her mind and was being replaced by the need of having Naruto's hands and lips on her body. She shifted uncomfortably in the tub and tried to wipe the passionate memories out of her mind for now, but it was too late. The spark was lit in her body and not being able to make love to her partner for a month – her body was starting to crack under the frustration of not having any releases for that long. Hinata sighed softly in frustration. Was she becoming just as bad as Naruto? For now, the only way she could meet her body's desires needed the participation of a certain blond ninja who was currently in Kumogakure visiting his friend Killer Bee, the eight tails. Without her lover, Hinata figured she would just have to put up with her body's frustration and wait for Naruto to come home. Unless she . . .

Pale violet eyes widened when the idea passed through her mind and her face turned almost lobster red._ I really AM becoming shameless! There's no way I could do that! I know I've done it before, but that was before Naruto and I officially became a couple! I don't need to do that anymore! But . . . but I . . ._

Hinata raised her pruned hand up and out of the water again, looking it over as if it were an ancient artifact. Her eyes then shifted down to her body submerged in water and then glanced over to the candles. The memory of Valentine's Day flashed through her mind again. Candles dimly lighting the room, the flower petals brushing against her hot skin while Naruto completely ravished her, and the sounds they both had been making . . .

The memory immediately affected her body, a soft moan echoing off the walls as she wriggled in the water – wanting to feel that passion again. _God, he is such a bad influence on me . . ._

Shaking her head softly, Hinata decided it was probably best to just give into her desires rather than fighting them off. Slowly she shifted down more into the water, but halted for a moment to glance over her shoulder at the partly closed door. _Of course you're the only one in the apartment! Naruto won't be back until next week, after all!_

Bending her legs a bit, Hinata slipped more into the water till her chin was just touching the surface. Her eyes slowly slid shut and behind those eyelids a scene slowly started to emerge. The setting was the same; instead, Naruto was sitting across from her in the tub. His hair slightly damp from the water and he was wearing that seductive grin that he only ever showed to her. His hands slowly slid up her legs and across Hinata's knee caps.

(A/N: Whatever imaginary Naruto is doing here, Hinata is actually doing to herself with her own hands.)

Slowly he shifted forward and Hinata opened her legs wider so he could come closer to her. His hands skimmed across her legs, across her hips and finally reached one of his most favourite parts on her body. She moaned softly, feeling his fingertips glide up along her under breast before making contact with her nipple. Teasing her with only the tips of his fingers, Naruto traced along her breast – along the sides to down the middle, causing her form to quiver under his touch.

"D-don't t-tease me like t-that . . ." Hinata whispered softly.

He only smiled at her while trying to look innocent like he didn't know what on earth she was talking about. Fingertips slowly made their way back up to the nipple, gliding along the twin buds in circles. Hinata shivered in anticipation before his hands cupped her breasts, a quivering groan escaping her lips from the slightly rough contact. His hands massaged her breasts, slowly and slightly rough at first, but when his eyes found hers she felt the fingertips of his left hand pinch her nipple. She cried out from both the contact and the heated gaze he was giving her. His fiery gaze would always make her body tremble and knees buckle, knowing it was she whom he wanted to pounce.

"Naruto-kun . . ." she moaned softly, wishing he would kiss her lips, then her neck, followed by her ear. Hinata always loved feeling his lips and tongue along her most sensitive spots.

While his left hand continued to pinch and caress her breast, his other hand slipped back down, caressing her stomach and lower abdomen. He was teasing her again, but before Hinata could protest his hand moved lower to her heated groin. Lightly brushing against her dark curls before his fingertips slowly slipped into her slick core. Even with her body in the water, he could still feel the slippery substance of her desire. Hinata groaned and tossed her head back while his fingers traced along her swollen lips, briefly dipping inside her before making their way up to her bundle of nerves.

Ever so slowly his fingers circled around her swollen clitoris which in turn caused Hinata to squirm and whimper. The water in the tub splashed softly from her movements, while the candles flickered again. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, smell the scent from the lavender bubble bath, and feel the pleasure pulsating up her body from his light touches . . .

Hinata watched him through half closed eyes and shivered from the look he was giving back to her. Dear gods he was amazing – and she knew he would have said the exact statement about her. After being together for over a year and spending many sleepless nights in their bed, needless to say they had learned a lot about each other. His fingers pressed a bit harder into her clitoris while continue the circular motion. Hinata shifted her body a bit so she could move her hips into the motions of his hand. As her body moved in the water, tiny waves could be heard splashing against the side of the tub along with the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor. However for some reason these sounds only increased Hinata's desire, making her body tremble from head to toe.

Deep gasps and moans left Hinata's throat as the pulsating pleasure wracked through her entire form. It felt like she was on fire and being submerged in hot water only added to the heat flowing through her. Naruto's fingers on her nub stopped momentarily, but before Hinata could take another breath she whimpered out his name upon feeling two of his fingers inside her while his thumb continued to torture her most sensitive spot.

The waves in the tub started to grow and the sound of water hitting the tiled floor become consistent with every thrust of her hips. Her desired filled mind was spinning out of control with pleasure and ecstasy and the coiled spring in her belly which slowly had been winding tighter and tighter was on the verge of snapping. She was close, so very close to reaching that delicious release she always experienced with her lover. And right now she would have gladly killed anyone to reach it.

"N-Naruto-kun, please . . . I'm a-almost there . . .p-please . . ." Hinata moaned. His hands caressing her breast and torturing her throbbing centre. Finally she could feel it, the coil was starting to snap, "Oh god . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm . . ."

"Cum for me, Hinata-chan . . ." she heard Naruto groan.

The coil snapped.

Hinata screamed out her release as it echoed off the walls. Her body trembled violently; she could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears and the unbelievable feeling of bliss that had clouded her mind. Soon the after effects of the orgasm faded, and when Hinata opened her eyes she was disappointed to see that her Naruto was gone. Feeling satisfied yet disappointed that this experience had been lonely; she slowly removed her hands from where she had been imagining him touching her. She still felt extremely dizzy, which was probably a combination from the hot water and powerful orgasm.

Glancing over the tub she noticed that a lot of the water had spilled over the edge from her erratic movements. She would have to keep that in mind when she finished and crawled out. As Hinata moved to sit up she paused for a moment, thinking back to her fantasy moments ago.

_Did Naruto actually talk in my fantasy?_

Shrugging, Hinata reached again for the shampoo bottle to wash her hair . . .

BAM!

The Hyuuga jumped and nearly screamed from the loud crash that had suddenly come from the bedroom. Quickly grabbing the towels that were sitting near the sink, she threw one down on the floor and wrapped the other around herself as she jumped out of the tub and slammed the bathroom door fully open.

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier . .**_** . **_

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he sprinted up along the water-covered streets of Konoha. He was starting to get sick and tired of the cold rain that always plagued his village during the colder months. Usually the beginning of March was warmer, but today was just down right freezing.

Technically-speaking he should have been in a better mood since he and his team had finished their mission earlier than expected to. He was back home and according to Tsunade-baachan, Hinata had just returned home from her mission as well tonight. This was the reason he was running home so fast - hoping she would be at his place and not the Hyuuga Compound.

Bounding up the stairs to his apartment, he came so very close to throwing the door open and crying out 'I'm home, Hinata-chan'. Luckily however, he caught himself at the last moment. Chances were that Hinata was already in bed and the surprise of him bursting through the door yelling her name would probably not go over very well with her. After all, she had been gone for almost over a month, and Tsunade-baachan had said that Team 8 had looked like a bunch of drowned rats. Most likely, being greeted by her loud boyfriend was not on Hinata's list right now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly opened the door – thanking any god that was listening that it didn't creak – and slipped inside. He stood still for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkened apartment. Naruto slipped off his sandals and took a step forward . . . and almost slipped, but luckily his hand caught the doorway into the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes, he saw there was a rather large trail of water that lead from the doorway all the way to the bedroom.

_Oh damn, she must have been so tired she didn't bother taking her clothes off in the door way. I'd better make sure she's okay and not catching a cold!_

Quietly Naruto made his way into the bedroom where he had expected to see his girlfriend fast asleep in _their _bed, but she was nowhere to be seen. Before he could ponder the thought any longer, the dim light coming from the almost closed bathroom door finally caught his attention. His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he crept towards the bathroom and peaked inside.

A sly grin spread across his lips and a certain part of his anatomy throbbed knowing that Hinata was in the tub naked. He could see her face perfectly and she looked so content in the hot water it only made his smile widen. Taking a step back, Naruto ever so slowly began to take his clothes off as he heard Hinata start to hum one of her favourite songs. He untied his hitai-ate and placed it on the bed before he began to unzip his jacket. Naruto was proud beyond belief when he had almost completely stripped and not made a sound – however it had taken over five minutes to accomplish. Just as he was reaching down to remove is boxers, he heard a voice from the bathroom.

"D-don't t-tease me like t-that . . ."

Naruto froze completely. _Was that Hinata? Who is she talking to?_

Tiptoeing back to the bathroom door, the blond ninja peaked inside just in time to see Hinata's hands which had been tracing her breasts, to suddenly grasp them tightly. The quivering groan that escaped his girlfriend's lips was almost enough to bring Naruto to his knees in that instant.

_Oh my god! Is she . . . . dear gods, I think she is! Oh fuck, what do I do? What do I do?_

One part of Naruto was crying out that he should just finish stripping and join her in that tub; another part screamed louder for him to stay put and _watch._ He didn't know where the hell this feeling came from, but suddenly the thought of watching Hinata pleasure herself was so overwhelming, his head was already starting to feel dizzy.

He watched dumbstruck as Hinata's hands started to caress her breasts with a little more aggression, but what she did next made Naruto almost groan out loud. Her slim fingers pinching her nipple and the cry of pleasure that escaped those kissable lips made him tremble uncontrollably. That was it! He couldn't help but stay rooted to the spot to watch the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Naruto's left hand grasped the door frame for support, while his other hand slipped inside his boxers.

"Naruto-kun . . ." she moaned softly.

The blond tried to slow his racing heart by taking deep breaths, but in the end it was futile. He couldn't help the low grunts that left his throat while he watched the scene before. _Oh god, this is so fucking hot! The way she's touching her breasts and calling out my name . . . fuck why the hell have I never thought to do this before! Fuck, I can't take my eyes off her - screw that, I don't even want to! Oh god, I just hope I don't make any loud noises and interrupt her._

Naruto found that he had nothing to really worry about. Hinata was so lost in her fantasy that she could not hear his soft groans and whimpers. His hand slowly moved up and down his erection as he watched Hinata's finger tips continue to pinch her nipples. Suddenly Naruto stopped what he was doing, his whole body froze. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as he watched Hinata's right hand leave her breast to slowly move lower . . . and lower . . . and even lower . . .

_Oh fuck! Don't tell me she's going to . . ._

He couldn't move when he heard Hinata groan and tilt her head back against the back of the tub. Naruto was visibly shaking now, trembling from head to toe while trying to quiet the whine that left his throat. The fingers clutching the door frame were grasping it so hard it was surprising the wood was not cracking under the pressure. It took every ounce of his will power not to just walk into the bathroom, kneel beside the tub and replace her hands with his own. He could just imagine feeling her slick juices even in the water under his finger tips. It was Naruto's turn to let out a quivering groan.

Naruto watched as the water started to move along with her movements, causing little waves to splash against the side of the tub. The candles were even starting to flicker in the bathroom from her movements and the urge to join her in that tub was becoming stronger. Naruto made a silent vow to himself that he would always remember this moment till the day he died.

Slowly, her hips started to move along with her fingers; the small waves in the tub were becoming a bit bigger which caused water to spill onto the floor. Naruto's body still would not stop trembling, and he had to bite his lip numerous times to keep himself decently quiet. Hinata started to whimper and whisper his name over and over again, the sight so intoxicating his head was spinning. His hand started to move faster on his member, growling under his breath as he felt the fire in his belly start to burn hotter and hotter.

"N-Naruto-kun, please . . . I'm a-almost there . . .p-please . . ." Hinata moaned.

_Oh god! Me too Hinata-chan! I'm almost there too . . ._ Naruto closed his eyes momentarily as his body jerked from the pleasure coursing through his body. He was so close to reaching his climax and he wanted it so badly. Right then and there he decided that this would not be the only orgasm he and Hinata would experience tonight. As soon as she was done, he would make his way back to the front door and make a louder entrance so she would hear him. He was very unsure of how Hinata would react if she knew that he had been watching her the whole time.

"Oh god . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm . . ."

Naruto snapped. He couldn't stay quiet anymore as he hoarsely groaned out, "Cum for me, Hinata-chan . . ."

She came first. The way her body momentarily froze and then trembled uncontrollably as she screamed out her orgasm literally sent Naruto to his knees. It was so erotic that it triggered his own orgasm. Deep grunts and groans were muffled against his left hand as he too rode out his release. His mind was completely blank and all he could feel was the satisfaction from his immense orgasm.

Slowly blue eyes opened to watch Hinata again. She looked blissful yet slightly disappointed which confused him greatly. Was she disappointed that he had not been there? Perhaps he should just reveal himself right now and keep the mood going. Instead, he decided against it and slowly stood, intending to make his way back to the living room where he could pretend to be returning home.

Naruto's blissful moment was unfortunately short lived. After only taking two steps forward, his feet got tangled in the pile of clothes on the floor. He fell towards the ground and due to his recent orgasm his mind and body were not responding correctly. His body crashed into the floor with a loud bang, and he prayed to anyone that was listening that by some miracle Hinata hadn't heard him. For a minute there was no noise, but his relief was breif when he heard the loud splashing of water and the door fully slammed open.

Naruto froze.

_I'm a dead man . . ._

**The Next Day . . .**

Sakura, Ino and TenTen all stared at Hinata with wide eyes and opened mouths, none of them even knowing what to say. No wonder the Hyuuga had not wanted to tell them what was wrong at Ichiraku's and had insisted to tell them in a more private place.

"So . . . what did he say? Hell, what did you say to him after you found him on the floor?" asked Ino, finally finding her voice.

Hinata's face was lobster red before she muttered, "I just stared at him for a moment and then asked if he had watched me. He didn't answer but the way he was looking at me, it was obvious that he had been watching."

Sakura still remained speechless, however TenTen was finally able to add her opinion, "Well, Hinata-chan, I understand you being mad . . . but I think you have to understand how a guy's mind works first. I hear that what he witnessed is something guys fantasize about all the time."

"I know . . . but still he . . . I mean he could have . . ." Hinata stuttered softly, still feeling embarrassed that her lover had witnessed her pleasuring herself.

"So I take it he's in the dog house?" asked Ino.

Hinata nodded, "I told him he has to sleep on the couch for three nights."

All three girls burst out laughing.

"Oh my! Way to go Hinata! I didn't think you would be strict with Naruto at all!" giggled TenTen.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ahem, never mind. But I think you should go one more step with his whole punishment actually."

"Now how is she supposed to do that?" asked Sakura.

TenTen grinned, "You girls every watched the movie 'The Break Up'?"

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads, but Ino nodded and after a moment her face lit up into a sly grin, "Oh! I know what you're planning to tell her! But will she actually go through with it?"

"Go through with what?" Hinata and Sakura asked in unison.

"Alright Hinata, this may be a bit painful, but in the end it will definitely teach Naruto a lesson for being sneaky. Do you have time to visit Milestone Spa today?"

**Later In the Evening . . .**

Naruto groaned under his breath as he tried to adjust his position on the couch. He was a bit mad that he was being punished like this, but it was well worth the memory he had gained. It was only the first night of three that he would be here, and both of them had two weeks off from missions . . . so at least he would get SOME nights with her.

Finally finding a comfortable position, Naruto turned his head towards the bedroom when he heard the shower being turned off. He whimpered softly at the thought of not seeing his Hinata-chan naked, however this was part of his punishment after all. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. For one split second Naruto had thought that Hinata had changed her mind and was inviting him back into the bedroom . . . however . . .

Hinata strolled out of the bedroom . . . only wearing . . . nothing. She was completely naked as she casually walked over to the fridge, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started to pour water into it. _Oh my god . . . oh my god . . . what the hell is she doing! Is she trying to . . . wait . . . is that . . . DID SHE GET A BRAZILIAN!_

Naruto gasped and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. His girlfriend finally acknowledged him by glancing over her shoulder and giving him the sexiest look he had ever seen. Before he could even think about saying anything or perhaps to stand up, Hinata picked up her glass of water, bid him good night and walked back into the bedroom. His jaw hit the ground, a tent was now in his boxers and he could not stop the trembling of his body. Groaning loudly, Naruto flopped back against the couch and kicked at the blankets like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, HINATA-CHAN!"

Fin.

A/N: Just thought I'd mention for those of you who don't know (my editor Blueangel included) that a Brazilian is kind of like a Bikini wax, but they take all the hair off. Yes it is a bit painful, but guys do find them sexy as hell.

Edit: June 4, 2010

I completely forgot to mention this, but yes there will be a sequel where Naruto does get his own revenge. You guys didn't think I would leave him hanging like that now did you?


End file.
